


Impressions

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [147]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: What brought him back.





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #379 – Home

The air was gritty, the colours atrocious, and the pattern on his wallpaper only _somewhat_ migraine inducing (and don't even get him started about the bed/smell), but Sam still had come to call the grotty little flat his home. Only on reawakening in 2006, it wasn't his 70s flat that he was missing. No, it was the people, some of them bent, some of them wonderful, but all of them having made a lasting impression on his life. Annie. _Gene_. A life without feeling, he might have endured it. But a life without them, that was no life at all.


End file.
